I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for sharpening a chain saw, and more particularly to a device for sharpening the teeth of the saw chain without necessitating removal of the saw chain from the saw blade.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Powered chain saws have long been known in the art, and typically comprise a saw bar, a saw chain movably carried by the saw bar, means for causing rotation of the saw chain about the saw bar, and a plurality of saw teeth carried on the saw chain. Like any other saw, prolonged use of the chain saw results in dulling of the saw teeth due to contact with the substances being cut. Generally, sharpening of a drilled saw tooth only requires passing an appropriately shaped file across the cutting face of the saw tooth a few times. The problem which has arisen in how to hold the saw tooth steady during such sharpening, especially when the saw operator wishes to save time and effort by leaving the saw chain on the saw blade during sharpening of the teeth, as the task of removal of the saw chain from the saw blade is inconvenient and time consuming. No prior device has been found which attaches to the saw bar, has means for preventing motion of the saw chain and saw teeth about the saw bar during the sharpening operation, and which may easily be engaged and disengaged the saw chain so as to permit rapid movement of unsharpened teeth to a supported work position.